1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a turn table moving apparatus of a microwave oven.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
As is illustrated in FIG. 1, a turn table moving apparatus of a microwave oven according to the prior art includes a cooking chamber 2A to accommodate the food in a body 1a, a turn table 5A for being releasably disposed on a floor 3A of the cooking chamber to support and rotate the food and driving means 7A for being arranged beneath the floor to rotatably drive the turn table.
The driving means 7A, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a motor 9A for providing a power to rotate the turn table, a motor axle 11A mounted at one side of the motor 9 and projecting through the floor for rotation of the turn table 5, and a coupling member 13A for being disposed at an upper side of the motor axle 11A to thereby couple the motor axle 11A to the turn table
However, there is a problem in the turn table moving apparatus of a microwave oven according to the prior art thus constructed, in that the turn table is not vertically moved but only moved rotatably to thereby prevent the food form receiving heat in an even fashion and to leave the food partially uncooked.
There is another problem in that the food gets burnt when an operation time of the microwave oven is prolonged to continuously cook the food.